


Once Upon a Dream

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Shuharu Week 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: For as long as she can remember, Haru dreamt of a handsome prince.





	Once Upon a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of Shuharu Week. The prompts were Movies and Dreams. I went with dreams and this was inspired by one of Haru's social events in Dancing in Starlight. Hope you all enjoy. ;)

For as long as she can remember, Haru dreamt of a handsome prince.

 

The dream itself initially played out the same. She’d find herself amongst a crowd in a large ornate ballroom. But instead of dancing on the floor, couples danced on a beautiful stage.

 

That is when a handsome young man approaches her and offers his hand.

 

“Shall we dance?”

 

He guides her to the stage and the two begin to dance as everyone watches.

 

Even after that dream starts to fade with her interest in ballet, Haru continued to see the dashing prince.

 

Sometimes he looked like the love interest from her favorite show, sometimes he appeared as a handsome actor that Haru saw in a movie, and once the prince was a princess who took on the appearance of a girl that Haru had a brief crush on.

 

She knew it was silly but the dreams gave her hope of one day meeting her real Prince or Princess Charming…

 

Then she turned seventeen.

 

Her father held a dinner party a week after her birthday. He assured her that the celebration was just simply late but Haru couldn’t help but feel that this event had long been planned while he had truly forgotten her birthday until she brought it up.

 

That was when her father introduced her to _him_.

 

Sugimura Takamasa.

 

Haru hated him immediately but according to a deal between their fathers, she was to marry him after her graduation.

 

She practically could see her hopes and dreams crumble before her. Instead of a Prince Charming she instead was getting a boorish man who obviously saw her more as a trophy or a plaything than a person.

 

Her literal dreams were also ruined. Instead of her charming handsome prince coming to sweep her off her feet it was Sugimura. Instead of offering his hand and smiling at her, he would shoot her a wicked smirk and seize her wrists in a firm grip.

 

The nightmare haunted her for months until eventually she simply accepted her role of the dutiful daughter. What else could she do?

 

That was what she thought until one day in April, when Haru arrived at Shujin and saw everyone gathered around the bulletin boards. Almost every inch was covered in a black and red card.

 

“Did Mr. Kamoshida do something wrong?”

 

“Does this mean the rumors are true?”

 

This was about Kamoshida-sensei?

 

Haru walked closer to one of the boards and pulled one of the cards off.

 

_Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the utter bastard of lust. We know how shitty you are, and that you put your twisted desires on students that can’t fight back. That’s why we have decided to steal those desires and make you confess your sins. This will be done tomorrow so we hope you will be ready. From, The Phantom Thieves of Hearts._

 

Twisted desires? Phantom Thieves? What did this all mean?

 

Further down the hall, she could hear Kamoshida shouting and demanding who was responsible. Haru quickly put the card into her bag and made her way to class.

 

The next day, Kamoshida didn’t come to school.

 

Rumors about this and those mysterious calling cards flooded the school for days.

 

Until finally on the second of May, he returned to school and as the cards predicted, confessed his sins.

 

For the next week or so, Kamoshida’s confession was all anyone could talk about along with theories about the “Phantom Thieves” and even a website that was made so that others could ask for their help.

 

While Haru didn’t follow the gossip, she was still quite interested to see if they would make another move.

 

Just a few weeks later, news came out about suspicious calling cards scattered near the exhibit hosting the paintings of the famous artist, Madarame. A week after that, Madarame confessed to stealing the art of his pupils and claiming them as his own.

 

As she watches the footage of Madarame’s tearful confession, Haru feels a spark of hope.

 

* * *

 

Time went on and Haru found herself becoming more enamoured with the Phantom Thieves. They reminded her a little of the noble heroes she admired as a girl. The ones who would always protect others no matter what.

 

Then one evening, Haru once again dreamt of Sugimura smirking and attempting to take her for himself. But before he could grab her wrist as before, a new voice rang out.

 

_“Let her go right now!”_

 

_Sugimura turned around and was immediately greeted with the point of a knife directed at his throat._

 

_The man before Sugimura was shrouded in shadow along with his companions behind him._

 

_“W-who are you?”_

 

_“We are the Phantom Thieves of Heart, defenders of the weak and enemies of those who’d abuse their strength! Do you surrender or shall we steal your twisted desires?”_

 

_Without saying another word, Sugimura whimpered and ran off. The leader, while still hidden by the shadows, turned to Haru and smiled._

 

_“Are you alright Haru?”_

 

_“H-how do you know my name?”_

 

_“Call it a secret of the trade. Shall we head out?” he says as he offers his hand_

 

_Haru hesitantly reaches her hand out and the thieves’ leader gently takes it. She walks closer to him and as she reaches him, he lifts her up in a bridal carry. Instead of struggling, she clings closer to the leader as he runs and leaps out a large window with her in his arms._

 

...Haru’s more than disappointed when she wakes up and realizes it’s a dream.

 

Months pass and it seems every time the Phantom Thieves make the news, the dream returns. It gets to the point where Sugimura isn’t there anymore and Haru is just swept off her feet by a mysterious dashing rogue. Maybe it was a little childish to dream of someone she’s never met or seen like this. But given the cruelty and coldness she’s seen from the men in her life, Haru wants to believe that her Prince of Thieves is just as she imagined him.

 

She wonders if she’ll see him again in her dreams tonight when Haru spots a small black and white cat wandering the street.

 

Wait… wasn’t there a student at Shujin who was said to carry a cat with him? He must be worried sick about his little friend. Haru immediately turned around and started following the cat.

 

* * *

 

Haru leaned against the wall as she tried to catch her breath.

 

That was not how she pictured her first meeting with the Phantom Thieves even after tempering her expectations.

 

“Haru, *pant* you *pant* are you okay?”

 

That was when Haru noticed that her heart wasn’t just quickly beating from the running…

 

_“You! What do you think it means?”_

 

_“One who helps the weak.”_

 

“...I’m fine Mona-chan. Thank you.”

 

Later that night, Haru once again dreamt of the Phantom Thieves but things were different now. They were no longer covered in shadows, she finally knew what they looked like and she was no longer a princess but a rival thief.

 

_She led Joker on a rooftop chase, the two bantering and flirting along the way. However it wasn’t long before he caught her._

 

_“I must say I’ve underestimated you Beauty Thief.”_

 

_“I could say the same to you Joker.”_

 

_In that instant, the two pull each other into a passionate kiss._

 

Haru woke up that morning with her face red and feeling hot.

 

That… that didn’t mean anything… right?

 

* * *

 

When she officially became a part of the group it felt like a dream come true for Haru…

 

And then a nightmare with the death of her father and the public’s turn against the Thieves.

 

In the days following father’s mental shutdown, gardening once again served as her solace. But even concentrating on the vegetables and flowers on the school rooftop couldn’t keep her mind off her current situation.

 

“How troubling...”

 

“Do you want some help?”

 

She looks up and sees Akira standing next to her with a concerned expression on his face.

 

“Oh, Akira-kun… have you come up here to assist me? You um… heard that, didn’t you?”

 

Haru sighs as Akira nods his head.

 

“I’m not worried about the garden, in case you were wondering. It’s just… so much has happened to me lately.”

 

Akira places a hand on her shoulder, it’s gentle and warm unlike Sugimura’s possessive grip.

 

“It’s alright Haru, you can tell me.”

 

Haru feels her cheeks heating up before telling Akira about her current struggles with Okumura Foods. The pressures of being the company’s largest shareholder, all the meetings with lawyers and officers, and the uncertainty of who to trust.

 

“I… I never realized I could be so distrustful of other people… ah, I’m sorry for ranting on about this matter.”

 

“You don’t need to apologize. It sounds like you’ve been holding this in for a while. Do you feel a little better?”

 

She gives Akira a small sad smile, “Actually… I think I do. I feel like talking about this has calmed me down a bit. The only people I’ve consulted up to this point have been employees. But I think what I really needed was someone closer to my own age… closer to my own viewpoint… Um… if it isn’t too much trouble, could we speak about this again some other time?”

 

Akira nods, “Of course. Any time you want to talk, I’ll try to be there.”

 

“Thank you. In return I’ll… hm… what can I do to help you? I don’t have any unique talents...”

 

“Haru, you don’t need to do anything for me I just want to...”

 

But before he could refuse, Haru recalled the vegetables she kept in the Home Economics Room. She told Akira to stay there while she rushed downstairs.

 

As she placed the vegetables in a bag, she thought to herself: _It’s funny, usually a girl gives the boy chocolates instead of healthy foods…_

 

...Wait… why did she…

 

...Oh…

 

* * *

 

She did it.

 

She finally gathered the courage to speak with Takakura about her concerns, what she wants to do in the future, and giving her honest thoughts (if not the polite version of them) about Sugimura and the engagement.

 

Takakura asked her to come to the next staff meeting and promised that he would handle the marriage cancellation. For the first time in a long time Haru felt a weight off her shoulders.

 

“I was so afraid… but now that it’s over, I think it was honestly pretty simple. I only made it to this point because you were with me though… Th-thank you Akira-kun.”

 

He gives her that smile that makes her heartbeat so much faster as he replies, “You did amazing.”

 

She blushes and giggles, “You did too you know?”

 

Haru tells him that it was thanks to him that she could trust again, that she found her own strength, and that if he ever needed to confide in her; she’ll be there.

 

...She really fell head over heels for him hadn’t she? Well… if she could be brave enough for this meeting…

 

“That reminds me… Takakura said something… a little strange, didn’t he? Th-th-that I... like you… Goodness, why would he say that...?”

 

Akira looked surprised and Haru knew how this dream would end.

 

“Why do you think…?”

 

She looked away, bracing herself for his rejection…

 

But he placed his hands on hers and she turned back to him, there was that same smile.

 

“I like you too, Haru.”

 

* * *

 

Haru giggled as she and Akira watched Morgana roll around in her room (well the twins’ recreation of her room but nonetheless.)

 

“I love how fluffy this carpet is! It’s almost as soft as my fur! A nice sunbath on the balcony would be great too! I’d really be living in the lap of luxury here!”

 

Akira smirked, “Spoken like a true cat.”

 

Even if it was unexpected, Haru was happy to have this extra time to spend with her friends and her boyfriend.

 

The three talked about their time as Phantom Thieves with Akira and Morgana both telling her how much she had grown since they had all first met.

 

It’s then that a thought occurs to her. A memory of an old dream.

 

“There’s something else I’m happy about, too.”

 

“Oh?” Asked Akira

 

She tells him about her dreams of the dashing prince escorting her to the stage.

 

“That dream fell by the wayside when I quit ballet, but now, it’s actually come true. But… I know that the moment I awaken, I’ll forget all about it. Almost like a spell being broken. I wish it didn’t have to end. I’d love to have more time to spend with my Prince of Thieves.”

 

“Well then I guess we’ll just have make our next dance unforgettable.”

 

Akira chuckles as he pulls her closer for a kiss. Haru smiles as she returns it. It reminds her that even when this dream ends, another still came true.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll can follow me on tumblr @ http://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/ and twitter @ https://twitter.com/NextTrickAnvils


End file.
